High School Sweethearts
by xsarahsx
Summary: Short Jonty(Jasper/Monty) high school AU fic I felt like writing.


Monty sat in English class, bored as usual. He nudged Jasper and passed him a note, praying the teacher wouldn't notice since they were sitting in the back of the room. Jasper slowly unfolded the piece of notebook paper which read "Wanna skip the pep rally today? We can just go to one of the classrooms they always let us go to during these things." Monty smirked and raised his eyebrows once he saw Jasper look up at him. Jasper scribbled down his answer and quickly passed the note back to Monty.

"Sounds good. Let's hope the room is packed so we can hide from the teacher." Monty turned and nodded to confirm their plans. _Can this class just be over already? _Monty took off his jacket and put it in front of him on his desk so he could take a quick nap. Jasper looked over and chuckled to himself for a few seconds. _He's such an adorable dork. Wait, what? _Jasper shook his head quickly and jerked back in his seat. _Wait up should I be thinking that? We're just friends, I think. _Jasper tried concentrating on the lesson, but all he could think about was him and Monty over the past few years, and how they definitely seemed like more than just good friends. _He's always been right by my side, and there were a few times when we kissed, but we were high, but that shouldn't matter. _He gulped as he realized he definitely had some feelings for his best friend. _And I love how we're always together and I mean those kisses had to mean something, right? Oh god how am I going to tell him? What if he doesn't like me or... _Jasper's train of thought was interrupted by Monty tapping him on the shoulder.

"Dude, only five minutes left," Monty whispered with excitement while pointing to the clock.

"I know bro, I'm so glad," Jasper replied. The next five minutes ticked by slowly, and by the time the bell rang Monty and Jasper were both filled with anticipation. They walked next to each other into classroom 242 and were pleased to find the room almost completely filled up. They snuck to the back corner of the room and Monty pulled out his phone and pair of earbuds.

"Wanna listen to something?" Monty offered.

"No, not at all," Jasper replied, the sarcasm almost tangible.

"Fine, but on one condition."

_What is it now? _Jasper wondered while rolling his eyes. Monty and him had a habit of daring each to do silly things, and neither ever really complained. It was what led to them making out while smoking weed a few times, and consequently Monty getting detention once for a week when they noticed Monty was hiding a small amount of weed in his locker. The dares never ended up too bad though, and Jasper wasn't one to refuse a dare.

"What is it this time?"

"Okay. One, I get to choose the music. Two-"

"-You said one condition!" Jasper whined.

"Well, I lied. Anyways, two: I get to sit on your lap the whole time."

Jasper tilted his head, confused but not disappointed. _That's it? _He shrugged and agreed to it. Monty got up out of his seat and sat down on Jasper's lap, completely oblivious to the fact that Jasper was now blushing. Jasper's palms started to sweat and he started tapping his fingers on the desk, hoping Monty didn't notice. Monty glanced through the multitude of songs he downloaded on his phone before deciding on one.

"Monty, this is a love song," Jasper commented about halfway through the song.

"And?" Monty replied, wrapping one arm around Jasper's waist.

"I… uh… nothing," Jasper stuttered, resting his head on Monty's shoulder. Monty grinned, and they sat listening to whatever Monty wanted to until the bell rang to dismiss them. Jasper and Monty bolted out of the doors of the prison they called a school and ran to Monty's car holding hands. Monty opened the passenger door for Jasper, and then got in on the driver's side. He didn't bother looking for his keys since he knew it would be at least ten minutes before the parking lot cleared out enough for them to leave. _Perfect amount of time to talk to Jasper about today. _He took a deep breath before asking Jasper what he thought was one of the most important questions he would ever ask.

"Jasper, do you like me as like, more than just friends?"

"Is that even a question? Yes, Monty, I do," Jasper replied, relieved he wasn't the one who had to ask the question. Monty leaned over and gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek before buckling his seat belt.

"That's all?" Jasper questioned.

"Well we're going to be leaving here in a few minutes," Monty frowned. Jasper sighed loudly and Monty reached down to unbuckle his seat belt. Jasper was taken off guard as Monty's lips met his. They fell into a natural and familiar rhythm as Jasper ran his fingers through Monty's hair, messing it up in the process. Monty crawled into Jasper's lap and wrapped both his arms around Jasper's shoulders as he deepened the kiss. Jasper softly bit Monty's lip and Monty let out a small moan before pausing to catch his breath.

"We should uh… Probably get going," Monty admitted reluctantly. Jasper looked around and saw that the parking lot was emptying quickly.

"I guess, but just know this so isn't over."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Monty replied, excited that tonight was Friday. _I get to spend the whole night at Jasper's tonight. This should be fun._


End file.
